From out of Nowhere
by Chloe Shields
Summary: Serena and Darien split up what would happen if she were to meet another man. Sorry its been so long I'm gonna work on this story soon along with the others. Again I'm so sorry been super busy.


Chapter 1

Serena and Darien have been dating for about three years. She thought she knew him well. Which is why she thought it odd that he seemed nervous when he said they needed to meet to talk.

She stood in front of the fountain in the park thinking about why she came to town and how she met him.

Five Years Ago

Serena hadn't been getting along with her adoptive family. They were close until she was eighteen. It hurt when her brother didn't stick up for her when her parents kicked her out since they were so close.

She's going as far away as huminly possible.

Once in a new town she got a hotel room. She's gonna look for a place to live tomorrow. It's late no point in doing it now.

The next day she got a newspaper and found an add for a woman named Samantha who needs a roommate.

She called the number and picked a time to meet with her.

She knocked on the door.

"Your Samantha."

"Yes." she replied. "Please call me Sam. Your Serena and right on time."

"I'm glad you decided to meet withme." Serena said. "I really needed a place to stay."

"Come on in." Sam said and Serena walked in. "We don't really have rules except the apartment owner doesn't allow pets."

"No problem." Serena said. "When can I move in."

"Do you have your things."

"Yes."

"Then your all se to move in." Sam said. "I'll help."

They moved Serena's things from the car to the apartment and then to her own room.

They were instantly best friends.

Three and a half years later

Now three and a half years later Serena is still there. She and Sam are close. Sam keeps ranting on about her brother.

"You need to go to Andrew's party." Sam said. "You haven't met Darien yet. He hasn't been to town for a while and this time he might have a reason to stay."

"Your trying to play match maker." Serena said. "Besides you know I don't do parties."

"Come on Serena." she begged. "You have to meet him."

"Begging doesn't suit you." Serena said. "Fine I'll go."

They left around eight to go to Andrew's for the party.

Serena hasn't been that used to people. Andrew however is Serena and Sam's mutual friend. They do get along.

Serena went to get a drink when he walked up to her. Darien was a regular pretty boy.

"Sam's been ranting on about you." he said.

"Yeah she's been ranting on about you as well." Serena sad.

"You do know what she's up to don't you." he asked. "She's more like trying to play match maker."

"Yeah." Serena said. She thinks he is really cute. She never got why her best friend would want her with her brother.

"Would that be a bad thing." he asked.

"No I guess not." she replied.

That's when they decided to try. Well they started dating a few days later.

Present Day

Darien finally showed.

"You had me worried." she said.

"I needed to tell you I was leaving town." he said. "I have a job offer."

"What about us."

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving you." he said. "I can't ask you to go with me, no rather I won't ask you."

She thought they were happy together. Did he just go out with her because of Sam wanting them together. It doesn't make sence.

"I can't really stop you but answer one thing." she said. "Did you only go out with me because of Sam."

"No of course not." he said. "I want to be with you but long distance relationships never work."

"Your basing this whole thing on that." she snapped. "You won't even try to make this work."

"No." he said. "I have had long distant relationships. It always put strains on it. I can't nor won't go through that again."

Without another word he turns and walks away. He didn't care that she was on the break of tears. When did he stop caring how she felt. This was not the Darien she knew.

End Chapter 1

Author's Note: Made the chapter longer re-write it from Prologue to Chapter 1. Hope you guys like this version better. I will have chapter 2 ready to be up soon.


End file.
